The Tomb of Dracula Issue 18
Synopsis "Enter: Werewolf By Night" Jack Russell and his lover Topaz are on their way to Transylvania in the hopes that there they can find a cure for Jack's werewolf curse. They are completely unaware that fate has intended that they cross paths with Dracula, lord of the vampires, who has returned to Transylvania that very night after an extended stay in London. Dracula has just returned to his castle where he looks upon old paintings of himself and his long dead wife Maria and reflects over the events that found him transformed into a vampire. Meanwhile, in catacombs beneath Paris, Quincy Harker comes across the body of Blade the vampire hunter. Seeing that Blade has been bitten by Dracula, and assuming his ally to be dead, Quincy Harker gets a stake out and prepares to ram it through Blade's heart. While back in Transylvania, Jack and Topaz stop at the Olde Boot Inn to get rooms for the night. There Topaz is approached by a drunk man named Scratcher, who makes a sloppy pass at the girl. Scratcher gets a punch in the mouth from Jack for his trouble, and although he doesn't cause anymore trouble, he vows to get revenge against Jack for that hit. In their rooms, Jack warns Topaz to lock up tight because there will be a full moon and Jack will transform into the Werewolf. Topaz tries to reassure Jack that she can control him like she did last time. Scratcher, meanwhile decides to go up into the room and try and stab Jack. Entering Topaz's room he is horrified to find that Jack has transformed into the Werewolf. The Werewolf attacks Scratcher, knocking him down into the bar below, and beats the man out of the bar. With Scratcher dead, Topaz arrives and convinces the Werewolf that they must leave before someone finds out that they killed the sailor. They are then confronted by Dracula, who has witnessed the fight. When Dracula attempts to feed on Topaz, he finds that looking into her eyes causes him great pain. Trying to get her to stop looking at him prompts the Werewolf to attack Dracula. The vampire king easily tosses the beast aside, but finds that Topaz's gaze is too strong and flees the scene to find a fresh victim elsewhere. The next day, Jack (back in human form) and Topaz travel to Russoff manor where they go looking for clues on how to cure himself of the werewolf curse. He reflects back on how his father was similarly cursed and killed by a mob firing silver bullets. They find a locked diary, and when they move it's page marker, they set off a mechanism that opens a secret passage way behind a bookshelf. Following the passage they find it leads to a cavern tunnel that opens up in front of Castle Dracula. Noting a telescope, Jack realizes that his father had an observational interest in the home of Dracula, and is determined to investigate it. That night when Dracula rises, he finishes his preparation of coffins to be shipped out to new hideouts in London. Furious at having to constantly hide from humanity, Dracula vows to no longer do so an openly wage war against humanity. Spotting Jack Russell and Topaz coming toward his castle, Dracula sweeps down to attack. Just then the full moon rises causing Jack to transform into the Werewolf once again. This however, does not stop Dracula from taking Topaz and flying her into his castle. Inside, Dracula demands to know how Topaz's powers work, however the girl can provide him with no answers as she knows not how they work either. Just then the enraged Werewolf bursts in and attacks Dracula, as the two battle Topaz attempts to stop the fight when Dracula gains the upper hand. Dracula swats the girl away and then prepares to feast upon the Werewolf. This story is continued in ''Werewolf By Night'' #15... Appearances "Enter: Werewolf By Night" Individuals *Dracula *Werewolf By Night *Topaz *Blade *Quincy Harker *"Scratcher" Martin *Otto, the innkeeper *Gregory Russoff *Laura Russoff Russell *Maria Dracula *Humans *Vampires *w:c:marvel:Werewolves *Human-Vampire Hybrids Locations *Romania **Transylvania ***Boot Inn ***Castle Dracula ***Russoff Manor *France **Paris ***Catacombs Items *Darkhold Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 and ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1. *The storyline from this issue continues in ''Werewolf by Night'' #15. *Jack Russell and Topaz appear next in ''Werewolf by Night'' #16. *This issue contains a letters page, Tomes to the Tomb. Letters are published from Joseph D'Esopo, Dan Gheno and Dan Wilson. The letters page also contains a Series "A" Marvel Value Stamp #7 Werewolf. Trivia *The tagline for this issue is, "Man by Day – Werewolf by Night!" See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 18 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-18-enter-werewolf-by-night/4000-14143/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 18] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues